Mama Binturong (character)
Mama Binturong is an adult female elderly binturong who made her debut in her titular episode Mama Binturong. After she joins Makucha's army, she becomes the secondary antagonist of Season 3. Appearance Mama Binturong's pelt on her chest are white, while the one on her body, tail, and head are black. Her paws are dark black and her ears are silver and white with furry hair on them. Her eyes are gray and yellow. She also has white whiskers and a mole on her face. Personality Mama Binturong acts like a mafia boss and uses her group of porcupines as enforcers to make other animals comply with her desires. She treats them as if they were her own children, though her caring for them is only to maintain their loyalty to her. Her tendency to gather food and even steal it from other animals has earned her a bad reputation. Many inhabitants of the forest try to avoid having trouble with her, because when she gets mad, she unleashes her porcupines on them and none of them want to be hurt by their quills. Mama Binturong is quite intelligent and manages to create plans that work in her favor. From spying on the Lion Guard and the Night Pride, she's able to figure out their weaknesses and tells Makucha's Army to attack more often at sunrise to give the Army an advantage because the Night Pride would be exhausted from finishing their patrol. This strategy proves effective until Kion and the Lion Guard start to patrol the Tree of Life during the day so that the Night Pride can rest. Mama Binturong is madly obsessed with tuliza and will do anything, even steal or hurt others, to keep her precious food just for herself. When Bunga used his stink to make all of her tuliza wither, she is devastated and decides she no longer has any desire for tuliza and instead decides to pursue a new goal in getting revenge on the honey badger. However, she did threten a resident of the Tree of Life over his tuliza despite swearing it off, suggesting she is merely more concerned with her desire for revenge then her desire for more tuliza. She is also power-hungry because she laughs about the Tree of Life belonging to her and the other villains when they take over the Tree of Life in Triumph of the Roar. History Mama Binturong She first appears hanging upside down on a tree branch and enjoying tuliza while Smun speaks with her and informs her about a bunch of strange animals in the forest talking about her favorite food. She states that if those strangers want tuliza, they can't have it, and if they have tuliza, then she wants it. She also stated not to mess with Mama, and she and her porcupines go to meet with these strangers. She witnesses Makini take a few blossoms of tuliza from the gourds on her Bakora Staff and giving it to Kion. She then orders her porcupines to steal Makini's staff for her, and the moment she got her hands on it, she immediately eats the tulizas in the gourd and returns to her lair along with her porcupines. As Bunga traverses through the Stone Forest to get Makini's staff back, she and her porcupines lie in wait for him. As they battle over the staff, Bunga uses his stink to ruin all of her tuliza and escape. Furious, she leaves the forest to go after Bunga, swearing to get vengeance on the honey badger. The River of Patience After the Night Pride kicks Makucha, Chuluun and Ora out of the Tree of Life and back to the Mountain Pass, they begin to quarrel amongst themselves. Soon Mama Binturong appears and tells them no one wants revenge more than her. Makucha asks who she is, and she tells them her name. She also tells them that she's their new leader. Little Old Ginterbong She acts as a double-agent to learn new info on her enemies. After her cover is blown, both Bunga and Binga scare her off via their flatulence. Long Live the Queen She and her newest friends are a threat to Varya and her cubs. The Lake of Reflection After being defeated by the Lion Guard and Night Pride, Mama Binterong overhears Kion expressing doubt about being able to lead the Lion Guard when he can't control the Roar and hears that Rani is getting o verworked from her duties as Queen. She tells the rest of the army what she learned and determines the best time to attack would be during the shift change at sunset when Kion and the Lion Guard are exhausted from patrolling and the Night Pride hasn't started their patrol. However, Kion regained his confidence as a leader after remembering his past experiences with his friends and manages to lead the Lion Guard and Night Pride (sans Rani) in coordinated attacks that drive out the predators. Triumph of the Roar Mama Binturong and the army manage to slip into the Tree of Life at sunrise when the Night Pride's patrol was almost over. But Kion and the Lion Guard are well rested and manage to fight off the predators. Mama Binturong orders a retreat after getting blasted by Bunga's stink again. After the latest battle, morale is low among the army due to their constant failures and they are considering giving up. Mama Binturong angrily shoots down that idea and reveals her ace in the hole. She had Smun and his prickle recruit Makucha's leap and Ora's bank as reinforcements to help conquer the Tree of Life. To prevent Ullu from alerting the Night Pride of their arrival, Mama Binterong grabs her from behind and has her porcupines surround Ullu so that she can't fly away. Ullu manages to startle one of the porcupines by showing how she can rotate her head all the way behind her and the porcupine's instinctive backpedaling gives Ullu enough room to fly away. Mama Binterong manages to trap the Night Pride (sans Rani) and Makini in the Tree of Life as the army runs amok hunting the animals as Mama proclaims the Tree of Life now belongs to them. Beshte and Fuli try to defend the Tree of Li fe, but they're too outnumbered by the army to make a dent in them. Kion arrives with Bunga, Rani, and Anga in tow and tells all of them to stand back. Kion uses the full extent of his new roar powers on the army such as concentrated air bursts, creating twisters for the Lion Guard to ride on, and even summons lightning to destroy the boulder trapping the Night Pride in the Tree of Life. Bunga rides one of the twisters Kion makes and unleashes a stink blast in Mama's face. Kion defeats Makucha's army and summons a larger tornado to round up every member of the army. Mama Binterong feigns innocence, claiming she's just a harmless binturong when she gets sucked up by the tornado and is blown far away from the Tree of Life, ending the threat from her and the army for good. Songs *You Best Not Mess With Mama Category:Mammals Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Elderly Characters